


Eternity Cherry S1

by Kurono_Sei



Series: Eternity Cherry [1]
Category: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 仏英, 仏西, 俺西, 右西, 葡西, 蘭西, 西英
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurono_Sei/pseuds/Kurono_Sei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【警告】<br/>亲分成为GV明星，然后身边围绕着众人的故事。<br/>AU，不再是作为国家的设定，而是作为人类。<br/>基本上ALL西。有原创角色，并且有很严重的“我”X亲分的情节。<br/>所以设定很丧心病狂，不喜勿入。<br/>因为很重要所以说两遍。【不喜勿入】<br/>别怪我没提醒你。<br/>禁止任何喷人行为，不过也没事反正我们是变态不怕你喷。<br/>另：<br/>由于葡哥在本家还没有正式的名字，于是这里将葡哥命名为桑托斯。如果将来有正式名称会改正。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity Cherry S1

**Author's Note:**

> 【弃权声明】  
> He belongs to himself.  
> For Himaruya Hidekaz.

Scene 1

安东尼奥仰面躺在洁白柔软的大床上，上身的衣服已经不见了，牛仔裤扣也危在旦夕的正在被人一手解开，眼前还有一个居高临下的男人支在身上。此刻，他脑内的走马灯闪回得比临死前向上帝忏悔时还快，思索着自己到底是怎么一步一步身陷在这样的处境中的。

 

Take 1  
“你好，抱歉耽误你几分钟，我叫亚瑟，这是我的名片。”  
那天就如同往常一样，安东尼奥正在为搬家公司打工干活。刚在路边把家具从车厢里搬下来的时候，被一个金发的粗眉男叫住了。安东尼奥用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦了擦手，然后双手接过对方递过来的名片，楞楞地看着。  
亚瑟•柯克兰。职业星探。  
“所以，能占用你一点——呃——工作时间吗？”粗眉毛带着职业式笑容，意有所指地瞥了瞥旁边还在忙活的搬家工人。  
“啊——没事儿东尼，东西都已经卸完了，我们先把这些搬上去，你有事要商量就去吧。”搬家工人被那个粗眉毛盯得心里发毛，话的尾音还没落就和几个同事搬着东西噌噌噌地上了楼，留下安东尼奥一个人应付。  
“那么，现在方便的话，可以去对面的咖啡厅里坐坐我们详细聊聊吗？”粗眉毛弯了弯眼睛，脸上意味不明的笑意更深了。关于这个笑容，时隔多年以后的安东尼奥才后知后觉回想起来，那根本就是欺骗小红帽的大灰狼的笑容且毫无PS痕迹。

“诶————？？？拍广告——？！？”安东尼奥把刚刚递到嘴边的咖啡杯重重地放回盘子上发出瓷器碰撞的响声，几滴咖啡沫子撒了出来，眼睛瞪得老大，“我、是说我吗！！！？”  
安东尼奥穿好上衣跟着亚瑟进了对面的咖啡店，刚想品尝一下好久没喝过的现磨拿铁，就被亚瑟的一记直球给吓得大脑蓝屏了。  
“是的。”亚瑟抽了抽嘴角，拿出手帕擦了擦被溅到咖啡的手背依旧笑着说，“正如你所看到的，本人是个经验丰富的星探。在我看来，你肯定能成为当红的广告明星。只要签到好的公司，发展前途绝对一片大好。”  
安东尼奥看着眼前信誓旦旦的人，连语气也变得将信将疑，“你……没骗我？”  
“当然，我以我的职业名誉发誓。你看，只要签下了公司，这种累人的搬家工人的活就再也不用干了不是吗，报酬也来得快且丰厚，还能成为名人，为什么不呢？我手上可正好有一家不错的艺人公司想要新人呢。”  
安东尼奥抿了抿嘴唇。  
“啊，你也不用急着给我答复。”见对方似乎有点动摇了，亚瑟赶忙继续诱导着，“我名片上有我的联系方式，如果你想好了可以联系我，我会安排你参加那家公司的试镜。那时候你若是觉得可以试试，先只签一个短约也没关系。”  
安东尼奥怔怔地看着亚瑟，连咖啡都忘了喝。亚瑟不慌不忙的站了起来招了招服务员。  
“那么这单我请了。请务必和我联系。那么期待你的答复，失陪了。”  
那个叫亚瑟的人已经利落地走出了店门，安东尼奥却一个人继续在位子上权衡了良久，才若有所思地出了店门回到刚才的活儿。当然，是在把拿铁一滴不剩的喝完之后。

 

Take 2  
亚瑟啪啪啪地甩了几张照片在JS的桌子上，用鼻子看着正在埋头吃泡面的JS。  
“怎么样，这次的这个真的是超性感吧？”  
亚瑟出了咖啡店后其实并没有马上离开，而是留在附近偷拍了几张照片才走。在匆匆忙忙冲印了出来之后便直接杀到了挂着导演牌子的办公室，劈头盖脸地就把照片甩在的JS的面前，一屁股坐在了客用椅上，皮质的软椅发出了扑哧的一声气音。  
“你悠着点，不要打翻了我的午餐。”JS端着泡面把它放在了安全的地方，嚼着还没咽下去的面条拿起照片研究起来。  
“啧你先看看照片好吧，比你那寒酸的午餐珍贵到喜马拉雅山去了好吗，还想着碗破泡面做什么。”亚瑟挖苦着，挑挑本来就很显眼的眉毛，“你不知道当时我看到他的样子，简直全身都发着光。裸着的上身挂着汗水被阳光照射的透亮，还有那肤色的质感完全就是诱惑着你想去触碰——”  
JS其实并没有仔细在听亚瑟自顾自的说话，他已经被照片里的人吸引了。暂且不说亚瑟这个人怎么样，但他拍照的技术确实是不赖的，哪怕是偷拍。JS注视着照片里的人：在落地窗边似乎在深思的表情，忍不住让人感兴趣他究竟在苦恼着什么事情；在被同伴打趣时那毫不窘迫的自然笑容，仿佛能让人闻到了阳光的味道。大概是因为做着体力活的关系，那紧实又恰到好处的古铜色肌肉，在白色工字背心的衬托下实在是让人垂涎欲滴。因为逆光，肌肉线条的边缘也好像真的闪耀着一层蒙蒙的光，从X型的后背肩带暴露出的肩胛骨让人根本无法移开视线，连挂在屁股边的毛巾都显得那么性感。这简直就是个完美的荧幕形象。  
“——所以就是说谁看了都会被迷得合不拢腿。”  
“我看是你想被他上得合不拢腿吧。”戏谑地接上亚瑟的话，JS又吸了一口面。  
“…………混、混蛋！谁他么说了想被他上了！”亚瑟一脸羞迫地站起来骂道，“本大星探好心好意给你推荐这么完美的人你他么还不知好歹要不是弗——”  
“所以，”JS也跟着站了起来，指尖轻轻碰触亚瑟的前胸让他冷静，“你照片留给我，我去找投资方。事成了绝对少不了你的酬劳。但是你得帮我抓着这个人抓牢了。”  
亚瑟眉眼一挑。  
“当然。成交。”

 

Take 3  
JS并不是一个擅长打扮的人。说是导演，不如说是一个标准的宅男而已，顶多也只是一个爱拍戏的宅男。自初中以来几乎就没有被老师抽过问题因为老师有时候都会忘记他，等出国读了大学更没人相信他是北欧来的，虽然他确实是瑞典人。但是一想到待会儿要去见的那个人，也还是在镜子前很狗腿的抹起了发胶。至少看起来不能太low。JS这么想着最终是梳了个大背头，换了隐形眼镜，拿了一件普通的西装外套出门了。

JS站在门前，再次整理了一下自己皱巴巴的外套清了清嗓，才敲响了门。  
“请进。”  
“您好霍兰德先生。我是之前和秘书预约过的JS。”  
霍兰德坐在老板椅里从桌上的文件中抬起头打量着来人。  
“我记得你。贝露琪跟我说你这次另外准备了特别的东西。所以你带了什么？”  
“是的先生，这次绝对是一个完美的人选。”JS说着赶紧从公文包里拿出一叠照片恭恭敬敬地递给霍兰德，“您看，单单从外形上看，肌肉，肤色，长相，没有哪一点不上镜。而且这些特质居然能融合到一个人身上也太完美，加上这天然阳光的笑容——”  
“你眉毛下面的五官叫做什么？”  
“……呃？………眼睛？”JS被霍兰德这无厘头的提问给突然打断，大脑竟在迟疑了片刻后很傻逼地用了疑问句回答。  
“很好，看来还你知道。”霍兰德抬起头，“你看我脸上有少这样东西吗？”  
视线回到霍兰德身上的JS这才发现，那个人正在用可以杀人的目光自下而上地盯着自己，吓得连大气都不敢出了。  
见JS终于闭嘴了，霍兰德才继续一张一张不紧不慢的看着照片。如果说不感兴趣那是假的，他还是第一次对一个根本就不认识的人产生兴趣。照片里那个有着被称为阳光天然的笑容的男人，似乎有某种魔力，在看到的一瞬间就深深地映入视网膜顺着视神经缠绕着入侵了大脑并扎根生芽。霍兰德不太懂这种感觉是什么，他只知道心里深处有一个强烈的波动叫嚣着想要看到更多更多，就像他想要得到也势必得到一桩生意时一样。  
“所以你的打算是？”  
见到霍兰德终于有了回应，JS才缓过刚才的紧张劲儿。  
“呃……TOP…？”大概是被亚瑟的形容先入为主，注意到自己的语气居然有点不确定又赶忙加上理由，“因为据情报他是做搬家工人的力气活，综合一下他整体的身体素质，当TOP是绝对能吃香的。”  
可是霍兰德听后却有点不以为意，靠上椅背把照片放回桌上用食指敲了敲桌面。  
“如果他演bottom我就投资。”  
一听到投资这个词，JS整个人都精神了两眼直发光“好好好，您愿意投资的话让他演什么都行行行”地不假思索地点头哈腰立马应承了下来。  
“恩，那就这么办吧。没其他事儿的话你可以走了。以后有什么事再直接联系贝露琪就好。”  
“好的老板，谢老板！”

 

Take 4  
但不是所有人都像老板那样的见多识广。  
当安东尼奥来到约定地点的时候，就像终于摆脱父母的高中生踏进了大学校园，毛没长齐的处男第一次看无码AV，历尽千辛的小透明最终勾搭到巨巨时一样，有一种大开眼界的新鲜感和兴奋感。  
尽管东尼已经不是第一次来到片场这种地方了，但毕竟上一次只是简单的拍了拍照片不到半天，试镜就这么轻松加愉快的顺利结束了。几天后便接到了亚瑟的电话，说已经通过了，如果愿意的话可以到公司签个短约。安东尼奥当然满口应了下来。  
安东尼奥其实挺需要钱的。这其实是废话，不缺钱谁会去当搬家工人这种费力不讨好的差事？但他并不是为了他自己。他有个小他10岁的名义上的弟弟，16年来又当爹又当妈的看着他照顾他和他一起在福利院长大。是说下周他弟弟就正式年满16周岁了，就得像他当初一样搬出来住。安东尼奥想让弟弟和自己住一起，但是他现在租的10坪小房根本住不下两个人，他弟弟也需要一间房间用来学习，可他这几年攒的钱并不能在养活两个人的同时还能供养弟弟读书并租到一间大一点的房子。  
所以他答应了。  
如果这个活能让他拿到一笔不错的酬劳，又没有搬家工人辛苦，为什么不干呢？虽然签合约的那个看起来不像，但可能是公司负责人的胡渣眼镜男提到最近的一个活是一个尺度有点大的广告问愿不愿意时，东尼也还是一边点头地说可以一边在合同上签上了名字。因为整个签字过程用时有点长，于是安东尼奥完全没注意到对方隐藏在眼镜背后的眼睛狡黠而迅速地和站在一旁的亚瑟了交换了一个眼色。  
签约当天，胡渣男就安排了人员带东尼去做了全身大大小小里里外外的体检，并负担了全部的费用，还给了他回程费，让东尼觉得这公司挺正式挺靠谱的。第二天那个自称JS的胡渣男就打来电话说录制安排在这周日早8点，并承诺这次的酬劳会在当天就给出，请务必到场，还发了地址和照片彩信过来以防万一找不到。东尼挂掉电话查看着信息，盘算着如果当天能拿到钱说不定就能赶在弟弟生日前租到一个好房子了。  
所以，这天早上东尼也是抱着如此喜悦的心情来到片场的。

但这都是在真正踏入片场0.01秒前的心情。整个场地他一个认识的人的没有多少让他感觉到紧张起来。他以为至少能看见亚瑟或者上次那个胡渣男，却发现他们似乎都不在。周围的人都各自在忙着各自的事情，架设摄影机，测试麦克风，或者布光布景。东尼转了一圈也还是没看到一个脸熟的人正愁不知道怎么办的时候，坐在导演椅上的胡乱扎着金发小辫的男人喊住了自己。  
“噢！安东尼奥！！太好了你终于来了！！”  
安东尼奥循声望过去仔细辨认了一下，才认出原来这个人就是上次那个看起来像宿醉的德国人的胡渣男。奇怪上次看到的时候是金发吗？好在眼镜和胡渣的辨识度还是挺高的，东尼有点找到救星般的走了过去。  
“嗯你好！很高兴再次见到你！！”东尼的这句话发自真心，至少当时是。  
“哈哈哈不用这么客气。”JS站了起来拍了拍东尼的肩头，“噢对了上次忘记介绍了，我就是拍摄的导演，J.S.Anderson。这位是我们的摄影总监，弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦。互相认识一下方便以后工作。”  
刚才还坐在导演旁边商量着什么事儿的同样是一头金发但看起来比旁边那一窝漂亮多了的人也转身站了起来，伸出手，隐约透着紫色的湛蓝眼眸一勾，优雅的笑着。那一刻东尼能想到的只有在家里那10寸的小电视上才看到过的阳光下凡尔赛的蔷薇园。  
“幸会，果然本人看上去比照片上的更迷人。”  
“谢谢，你也是能将千万少女迷倒在膝下的容貌啊。”  
安东尼奥握住弗朗西斯的手，虽然眼前还残留着一些玫瑰花的影像有点扰乱视线，但作为成年人的东尼在面对这种称赞的时候还是游刃有余的露出了一个自信的微笑和初次见面的人互相老道地寒暄着。  
“哈哈哈哈哈你这小子哥哥我喜欢。”弗朗西斯似乎大为满意的松开手笑了出来，但深邃的眼睛却不曾离开过东尼的脸颊，凝视着那如同春日暖阳的绿色瞳眸不知在想些什么，让东尼有点不明所以。  
“够了弗朗，不要再用眼睛发情了。”JS打着圆场拍了一下弗朗西斯的背，并拿出一叠纸递给了安东尼奥，“因为时间有点赶所以没有提前给你剧本很抱歉。不过开拍前还有一点时间，你可以先看看，台词不多很简单不用紧张。啊对了，今天和你对戏的人大概还有一会儿就到了，到时候你们也可以先认识一下，顺便还能帮你熟悉剧本。”  
“好的谢谢导演。”

东尼接过剧本就坐到一边的椅子上看了起来。看起来似乎是搬家公司的广告？这不是挺符合自己本身的嘛。东尼笑笑，紧张的感觉消失了一大半。  
弗朗西斯饶有兴趣地欣赏着东尼走过去坐下的全过程，余光却瞄到了一个身影从门口进来，于是他的目光马上就被吸引了过去。跟导演打了一声招呼，便欢快地向那个人走了过去。  
“哟我的亚瑟小少爷，什么风把你给吹来了。”  
“少用那种恶心又阴阳怪气的说法喊我，臭胡子。”  
“哎你这么说哥哥我好伤心啊，你难道不是特地来看我的吗？”  
“呵呵你伤心的话加那利寒流都会逆时针转了。”亚瑟缩了缩肩膀，打算和靠过来的弗朗西斯保持距离，“再说别那么自作多情谁他么是来看你的。”  
“噢？不是来看我那是来看谁？”亚瑟的小动作从来逃不过弗朗的眼睛，但就算如此，弗朗西斯也不打算就此作罢，而是直接把手肘搭在亚瑟的肩膀上。  
“你说呢？”亚瑟面无表情地拨开弗朗的手臂，用下巴指了指斜对面正在看剧本的安东尼奥，“今天的主角啊。这可是我亲自挖的人的第一场，不来看看怎么行。”  
“噢噢~他啊~~~虽然亚瑟你人品不怎么样，但哥哥我从以前就一直觉得你眼光很不错哦。”  
弗朗西斯笑的可贱地继续调戏着亚瑟。亚瑟在听懂了对方那暧昧不明的话后终于如弗朗西斯所期待的那样转过头盯着他，脸颊说不清是因为羞赧还是怒气变得微红。两人的目光久违地相交汇，就像哈利波特和伏地魔决斗时魔杖发出的光芒噼里啪啦不分你我地纠缠了一阵，最终以亚瑟的败北而告终，转身便走了出去。  
“开拍了我再进来。”混蛋自恋狂。  
“哈哈哈哈再见小少爷~啊对了谢谢你这次把这个人留给我们，哥哥我下次会加倍回礼噢~”  
听到弗朗西斯在后面瞎嚷，亚瑟背对着竖了一个中指回答了他。

而被弗朗西斯提到的这个人，我们的主角安东尼奥却在一旁认认真真地背着台词，并不知道一边发生着什么也没注意到亚瑟进来过。他正在因为无法想象剧本上和自己对话的人的样子而纠结苦恼时，一个谦虚沉稳又温柔的声音从自己的头顶上传了过来。  
“抱歉打扰一下，请问你就是安东尼奥吗？”  
东尼抬起头，阳光从自己上方的窗格照射进来，洒在来人栗色的头发上暖洋洋的，空气里似乎弥漫起一股甜腻的味道，还能看见些许灰尘在光线中沉浮，想让人忍不住想伸手摸一摸他柔顺的直发。但东尼忍住了。  
“是的，我就是。请问你是？”  
“啊你好！很高兴认识你，我是今天和你对戏的人，叫我Sergio就好。”  
他正好沐浴在一束阳光之中，嘴角微微一翘。  
啊，好想吃巧克力啊。安东尼奥想。

 

Take 5  
安东尼奥仰面躺在洁白柔软的大床上，上身的衣服已经不见了，牛仔裤扣也危在旦夕的正在被人一手解开，眼前还有一个居高临下的男人支在身上。而这个男人，就是之前的巧克力暖男。  
所以说第一印象什么的都是骗人的啊！东尼倒在床上，思绪就像一坨找不到线头的线团，越理越找不到头绪，甚至开始怀疑自己的记忆。他无法把现在眼前这个压住自己的男人和之前笑着说“要一个吗？”一边递上一颗巧克力的可爱男生联系在一起。  
是的可爱。安东尼奥第一眼看到他的时候大概因为阳光太柔和的缘故，觉得对方特别年轻，高中生，顶多也只是个大学生，笑起来还有个酒窝。但在后来含着巧克力攀谈的过程中，对方说他已经毕业好久了现在在剧团工作，偶尔来兼职拍戏也算是帮朋友忙。朋友指的是弗朗西斯。  
“毕竟他们给的价格也很诱人嘛~”  
“哈哈哈我也这么觉得！只是广告就有这么丰厚的酬劳真不愧是正规公司啊。”  
“广告？”Sergio反问，然后眼睛眨了眨意味深长的拉长了声音，“噢————对。说起来刚才看你好像很伤脑筋的样子，是有什么问题吗？”  
“啊对对对！你来的正好！！关于这里的台词和剧情我不是太理解……”东尼拿着剧本指出那一行给Sergio看。  
“噢、这里啊。这里你照着男一号——啊也就是我——的说法照做就行，表情自然就好……唔…可能稍微带点好奇的感觉会比较好……”

……可现在的情形和剧本上说的不一样啊！安东尼奥心里呐喊着。他明明按照剧本上的要求演了，也乖乖听了Sergio的建议照做了，拍摄就应该到此结束了，但现在到底是什么情况？！东尼看着上方表情暧昧的Sergio，呆呆的不知所措，任由对方十八摸了一番引起一阵搔痒，甚至在附身亲吻颈脖的时候只是轻微的惊了一下。当Sergio的手终于攻破城门隔着内裤揉捏起自己私密的性器，说着“这样你就有感觉了？”时，东尼这才像被电击一般的条件反射地弹了起来，并迅速地一边紧拽着裤头一边像螃蟹一样往后退直到靠在了床头上。  
“等、等等——这这这到底是在演什么啊！？”  
他瞪大眼睛无助的看向片场的人，连本该底气十足的质问都说的不利索了。如果刚才的行为还算没越矩，那无论如何，这个摸屌的动作已经不能算是“尺度比较大”的广告而已了吧！？就算几天之前就做好了心理准备，但等到这时也根本不够用了。开拍前安东尼奥也按照服装师的要求换好衣服在屁股兜里揣进蓝色的手帕，然后就像平时在工作的自己一样，从楼下把新床送到客人的房间。轻松简单到对东尼来说就如日常一般毫无压力，就连之后被扮演房主的Sergio邀请进屋，顺从地脱下工字T拿去洗都顺利地一次过了。一切直到刚才都近乎完美的无可挑剔，所以到底是哪里出了问题导致现在自己都快脱光了还被个男人压在身下？  
一阵有意的咳嗽声让大家的注意力都被吸引了过去。  
“不好意思，一开始是我没说清楚，因为怕吓到你——”见时机已到也再瞒不下去了而站出来打圆场的是亚瑟，一开拍后他就回来了，“——我们确实是在拍GV我想你也猜到了。”  
安东尼奥不敢置信的听着亚瑟所说的话，觉得这张熟悉的脸竟觉得有点陌生得害怕。  
“不过你已经签约了，我们机器场景也都布置妥当开拍一半了你也不能说不拍就不拍吧。”亚瑟一边说着一边向导演和摄影师使眼色。  
JS心领神会，附和道：“对对对场景布置和架机都是花钱的！不能白白来拍啊！”  
东尼看着之前见到的时候还很开心的导演，不知道是因为震惊还是害怕，连一句不拍都说不出口，抗议的话硬生生的的给掐在喉咙里发出不来，竟开始有点发抖傻傻地看着场外。现场那么多人都看着他，但他知道现在有且只有一个人能救他了。安东尼奥看向一旁坐在老板椅上那个沉默的男人，把他当做最后的救命稻草，眼神渴求着放过他。  
那是霍兰德，已经投资这部片子的制片人。  
开拍前，当这个男人刚从门口进场时东尼就注意到了他。挺拔的身姿一袭长衣走路带风，耸立起来的金发让前额的伤疤更加醒目，让人没办法不被吸引目光。好酷的人，东尼当时想。之后JS就让他和这位真正的老板认识了一下，说老板日理万机专门抽出时间就是来看这次拍摄的时候本来还对他有一点好感，但是霍兰德从头至尾都用直白又冷清的眼神打量着自己，让东尼有点莫名的不适应，甚至有点害怕不敢与他目光相接，似乎一对上就会被看穿。他不擅长应付这样的人，于是也只是淡淡的笑着说了句老板好。霍兰德眼神微微一动，点点头，便放他回去继续和Sergio对戏了。  
可现在东尼有求于他，他管不了那么多了，纵使知道这个可能性很渺小但他依旧多么希望着这个有绝对权利的男人能救他，说这只是一个玩笑也好说不好意思我们搞错了也好，总之，他想逃离这个地方。  
霍兰德看着床上上身赤裸暴露出一身好看的小麦肤色和美好形体的东尼，因为发抖和紧张喘着气而胸口抖动，脸颊通红，感觉眼泪就快要从那对渴求的双眼中决堤而出，确实是与照片不同的更加真实的存在，却竟然还是觉得不够。但到底是哪里不够他也不清楚，所以终究只是抖了抖手中的烟斗，用犀利的眼神直视着像失去妈妈的小猫一样的东尼，开口道：“你如果继续拍，我给你翻倍的酬劳。”  
东尼还没来得及因为这个过于现实的话而绝望，就听到众人脱口而出的惊呼。  
“翻倍！？1万欧！？老板你认真的吗！？”  
“我什么时候开过玩笑了。”冷冷的陈述句，“不仅加倍，而且如果卖得好的话，你欠的外债我帮你还。据我所知你应该欠了不少。当然，要是不拍的话也不是不可以，只不过我们这边的费用可能要你来承担部分了。”  
霍兰德意味深长的停顿一下啜了口烟斗才又开口，烟气缭绕。  
“所以你要怎么选？”  
当人在陷入一项二选一的选择时，总是会忽略了其他的可能性而被诱导进一个骗局。“你要么去做作业要么去买菜”让你忘记了你其实还可以继续在所剩不多的暑假里看你最喜欢的动画片；“你不去上班那么就继续给我读书”让忘记了你其实还可以在最自由最有青春资本的时候去探索世界。而如果说这只是不切实际的白日做梦，那东尼的选择倒是有点现实到残忍。而陷入这个诱导的东尼竟真的有在那么一瞬间觉得，第一个选择似乎并没有那么坏。他憋了良久然后喉结上下浮动，声音有些发颤。  
“……我演。”  
老板果然是老板。在场的人都暗自佩服。

被摊牌打断的众人又各自回到自己的工作准备重拍，闲着没事儿内心颇为得意的亚瑟那比捉奸的正室还刁钻的眼睛捕捉到片场入口的一个熟悉的身影，有点惊讶地笑了一下便走过去打招呼。  
“哟，桑托斯。不是说对片场没兴趣怎么还是来了？”  
“还不是你一直在耳边叨叨说这次的新人多么惊艳，让人很想来证实一下然后揭穿你。”来人叫桑托斯，是所属亚瑟公司的经纪人。虽然他嘴上埋汰着亚瑟，但实际上确实是在无意中瞄了一眼亚瑟桌子上的照片后真的稍微有一些在意了。而他刚刚转交了几位艺人正好没事，便来到片场看看传说中的新人。  
“那你就等着惨败吧。”亚瑟笑着骄傲地用手肘搡了搡对方，“啥时候来的？”  
“来了一阵了，在你承认骗人之前。”好气的接下亚瑟的肘击。  
“哈哈哈哈你还是老样子别说得那么难听嘛。这叫劝诱，大多人并不想来这行啊，可是这个人，不来当艺人真的是暴殄天物啊。”  
“叫什么来着？”桑托斯看着那个已经重新躺好在床上准备继续拍，但看得出来依旧紧张到脸色发白的新人，目不转睛的问。  
“安东尼奥。你觉得怎么样？”  
可亚瑟等了一阵没得到回答， 侧眼看桑托斯在干嘛，才发现对方似乎根本没在听自己说话，眼里闪烁着片场的灯光，仿佛受不到任何外界的干扰。上一次他看到桑托斯露出这样专注的表情大概得追溯到大学时代了，而这个事实竟让他有点怀念。亚瑟得意的轻笑了一声，也和他一起将目光投向场内。  
安东尼奥。  
名字是含有魔法的。当你默默念出一个名字的时候，魔法的种子就已经开始发芽了。  
安东尼奥。  
桑托斯在心里默默的念了好几遍。

 

Take H  
安东尼奥在心里默念着。  
把这当做一个梦，把这当做一个梦，这并不是真的，这不是真的……  
然而怎样转移意识都敌不过直接又无法避免的触感，紧闭着眼睛反而让其他感官更加敏锐，注意力越来越无法集中。  
“原来你是个直啊。手帕只是巧合么。”嘲笑的语气。  
手抚上侧腰向小腹慢慢摸索。  
“像你这么单纯的，居然没有被别人早早吃掉也真是难得。”  
手探进了裤子隔着内裤揉捏起来，东尼一个激灵。  
“这样就有感觉了吗？哈哈哈你简直是个尤物。”  
安东尼奥一边忍耐着一边感受着Sergio的动作。他的手上技巧真的很好，东尼已经有一周左右没有自己解决了，别人的触摸方式和DIY的时候感觉可大不相同，陌生而新鲜的刺激感让东尼的思绪更加混乱。虽然重开前导演给他讲了接下来的戏，Sergio也和他大致过了一遍，但他已经有点弄不清Sergio口中说的话到底是台词，还是真话了。  
“这里也挺立起来了，真是妖精。” Sergio的另一只手摸上了胸前，轻轻用两指夹住揉搓了一下，“像你这样的雏只是舔舔这里就能爽死了吧。”接着轻笑一声便低头含住，舌尖扫过乳头又卷了起来。  
“唔…、”  
一声轻哼差点没忍住，东尼赶紧咬紧了下唇，脸蛋憋的通红，难耐的感受着Sergio唇手的动作，胸口不自觉地随着对方的舔舐上下起伏，背部略微弓起磨蹭着床单，看起来竟像是欲拒还迎。他知道自己竟正被一个男人舔乳到有感觉，还在对方的手淫下小腹也慢慢升起了一丝欲望时，一阵对自己感到可耻的自我厌恶从胸口溢了上来。他无奈地用手臂挡住了自己的脸。  
Sergio发现安东尼奥把脸挡出，知道这对GV来说并不好，便放开乳头凑上前去拿开他的手：“这么淫荡的样子还装什么害羞。”  
话音刚落，Sergio发现东尼明显身子一僵，似乎是一不小心把话当真觉得真的被羞辱，眼神竟是快要哭出来的样子看着自己，又连忙俯下身轻咬他的耳垂，安慰着低语。  
“别怕，我说的这些都是假的，演戏而已。相信我，放松。”  
他说的那么温柔，气流从那么近的距离触碰到敏感的皮肤，东尼听着竟真的觉得有一股酥麻的快感从被舔咬的耳垂传遍全身，一阵战栗。  
见东尼的情绪似乎稳定了下来，Sergio继续着爱抚，终于将手伸进了内裤里用温热的手掌包裹住那一根。那一瞬间东尼几乎就又要弹起来，却被Sergio压制着，只是他手上的动作却依旧很轻柔。  
Sergio自己也不太确定现在的情况是好还是不好。当初弗朗西斯来找他说新戏的时候，听到对方是新人时，其实并不太想演，毕竟对方似乎是个这方面的雏更别说还要无套了。可当弗朗一边把照片递到他手上一边说别那么急于决定时，他确实有了兴趣。好吧，其实重点是弗朗还说了如果演，酬劳是以往的两倍。  
可现在Sergio看到的不是照片里那个无法触碰的人，而是真真切切弄感受到对方体温的本人，正被他压在身下玩弄着，蹂躏着。其实刚刚舔乳的时候看着东尼的反应，Sergio已经有点硬了，他也知道现在对准安东尼奥脸部的摄像机镜头里是怎样的一副光景。东尼整个脸已经泛起了潮红蔓延到了耳根，轻喘着胸口一起一伏，被疼爱过的乳尖依旧挺立着，明显身体已经开始感到快感下体似乎还在下意识地迎合，却依旧紧闭着双眼侧着头努力忍耐着。  
这画面简直比照片上的还要可爱一万万倍啊啊啊啊啊！！  
Sergio是根本没想到这个新人竟然能青涩到如此惹人怜爱的地步，简直让人觉得不好好欺负一下就对不起他。看着反应如此清纯的安东尼奥，视觉冲击太大，Sergio内心一股原始的兽欲从深处由内而外升腾起来，裤裆的硬物又涨大了几分。他迅速地扯掉了自己的上衣解开了裤扣，想着天呐我差点错过这么可爱的人回头一定要请弗朗吃一顿，又重新握了上去加快了手上的动作，趁东尼被快感浸染时顺势将他的内裤连同外裤一起脱掉了。  
下体一瞬间有点发凉。安东尼奥知道自己最后的防线也已经被夺去了，喉咙不自觉的像受惊的斑比一样发出一声委屈的轻哼，细小得连他自己都没听见，下意识的收拢了腿。但来自腿间的刺激一直没停过，他的性器已经在男人的娴熟的手指尖越发挺立起来。  
Sergio发誓那是他见过最好看的生殖器了。并不是那些很暗的颜色也没什么难看的皱褶，外形可爱又诱人，尺寸也不赖，被触摸后轻颤的反应更是让人爱不释手。他稍微抬起他的臀部用另一只手揉捏着“下面也是一派淫荡的样子嘛。”，但同时拇指在臀瓣上左右来回轻抚像是在摇头，安慰着安东尼奥暗示他这只是台词。好在东尼似乎并没有受到什么影响，他看着东尼的性器已经达到了硬的标准，内心有点惊讶于明明很害怕却还是能硬到这种程度，难道是天生的bottom体质吗。  
Sergio抬头看到导演默许的点头，知道时机成熟想分开他的大腿，露出生殖器和后穴给摄影机拍特写，却发现安东尼奥又无意识的在逃避，微微反抗着不想张开双腿。果然还是会觉得羞耻啊，毕竟是第一次。Sergio忽然有点没来由的心疼，他以前从不对搭档有过这种感觉。于是他按照台词上说着“那么抗拒的样子还以为你真不愿意，你这里不是已经硬了吗，不想分开看看吗？”却也俯下身用只有东尼听得到的声音说，“别怕只是看看而已，交给我。”手掌一边爱抚着东尼的大腿内侧一边不容拒绝的轻轻向外用力。  
东尼睁开眼看着Sergio如此认真的眼神，心一横，便配合了他的动作终于打开了大腿。他甚至听到了摄像机拉近镜头的声音，于是又羞耻的用手肘挡住了脸。  
JS看到脸又被挡住了虽然不利于拍摄，但他也知道这对安东尼奥来说已经不容易了便示意Sergio和摄影机继续拍。正当Sergio准备下一步动作的时候，一声怒吼把全场的人都吓得心脏漏跳一拍。  
“把手给我拿开！观众掏钱买不是只来看你下面的！”  
是霍兰德。  
老板发话了，在场的没一个人敢出声，所有人的动作都停了下来。时间仿佛停止了一个世纪那么久，终于，安东尼奥缓缓把手放了下来。  
他侧过头，绿莹莹的眼里早已饱含着水汽，却忍着不让一滴滴落下来，映照着片场的灯光闪闪发亮。他径直地看向霍兰德，眼里没有一丝先前介绍时的害怕，狠狠地，就像霍兰德看他时一样，狠狠地直视着霍兰德。  
那是第一次四目相对。可这又不仅仅是一次对视那么简单。他们不是路易斯和李斯特，不是邓布利多和格林德沃，更不是斯大林和希特勒。安东尼奥的眼睛里不仅仅是一份怨恨，而霍兰德从此以后的人生也已将这个眼神永远记住了。

“待会儿可能会痛，但别怕。看着我，放松。”  
当东尼打开大腿的时候Sergio就已经被那粉红是颜色给完全迷住了，穴口不自觉的开合，加上东尼此时可怜楚楚的样子只能让他更加兴奋了。Sergio已经硬到不行，急切的伸进了一根手指。东尼吃痛地闭上双眼，泪水顺势滑下脸庞。Sergio擦了擦残留的泪痕又低声道。  
“痛的话就抓紧我。”  
一根手指安东尼奥还能勉强接受，却也因为不适和害怕牢牢地抓着Sergio的肩膀，慢慢的按照Sergio的指示放松着自己。但这次的剧本并没有给那么多扩张的时间，Sergio只能按照剧情，还没等东尼完全适应就退出了手指。  
可男人灼热的硬物和手指完全是两码事。当Sergio的头冠才刚刚真正进入的时候，安东尼奥这才意识到这根本不是那么容易的事儿。只是龟头而已他已经觉得自己要被撕裂开了。他惊慌失措的一把推开Sergio退了出来，好不容易半硬起来的下体也软了下去。  
“不！！不行！！我果然还是做不到！！我不要拍了放过我吧。”喊出来的话语已经明显带着哭腔了。  
拍摄再次搁浅。  
JS知道现在不停下来不行了。于是说：“好吧先休息一下。”  
东尼一听到这虽然只是缓期执行的宣判，眼泪都顾不得擦就迅速的扯过外裤一秒穿上。他连内裤都来不及穿只是想快点把自己裹起来。之前穿的背心已经找不到了，于是接过工作人员递上来的毯子就立马跑到墙边的椅子上坐着，脚也放了上去缩成一团严严实实地裹住，是不想被任何人看见。  
一旁的JS和荷老板好像商量了什么后，JS便走过去拍拍他然后蹲下去看着魂不守舍垂着脑袋的安东尼奥。  
“东尼，我非常抱歉。我也知道我们很勉强你，确实一开始也隐瞒你了。如果你实在不行，那这次也算了吧，置机费你也不用出了，老板说免了。”其实本来就不用他出，亚瑟先前那么说不过是想要威胁而已，“只是合约上的违约金还是没办法的，我们也不会急着要，你慢慢还就是了。”  
JS有意停顿了一下。  
“当然，要是可以拍的话，老板先前说得那些条件都还成立。”  
不管是什么事儿，男人一听到别人说自己不行，第一反应都想要驳斥对方。一句你行不行啊你会不会啊总能激发男人的挑战欲。而安东尼奥因为先前打击略大，只是讷讷地抬起头看了看不远处坐在椅子上的霍兰德。霍兰德用他一贯冰凉的眼神，带着不屑的表情瞄了一眼这边，然后又不以为意的把头转了过去吸了一口烟斗。  
他突然觉得不能让这个男人小看自己。  
这时候Sergio同样披着浴巾凑到JS耳边说了什么，JS点点头说我去找老板说说便转身走了。Sergio看看情绪稍微稳定了的东尼然后坐在他身边。  
“那个……”尴尬的开口，“你如果还愿意，待会儿继续拍之前我可以先给你一次口交。虽然会增加拍摄时间，但如果这能让你放松也没关系。可以吗？”  
Sergio很少会对新人做这种服务，真要说来这是第一次。他暗自嘲笑了一下自己还真的是被这个妖精一样的新人给迷晕了。安东尼奥看着Sergio那依旧真诚的眼神不知道如何回答，脑子甚至比刚才还乱，然后一个人影又走了过来。  
“老板同意了。”JS说，“Sergio帮你口交的时候我们也都会回避不会拍下来，反正这个是在剧情之外，所以你也不用不好意思，完全放松自己就好。这样愿意再试试吗？”  
东尼呆呆的看着似乎对此毫不在乎的霍兰德的侧脸。  
良久，虽然还是说不出话，却微微地点了点头。

可说是这么说，在众人撤退出片场只留下Sergio和安东尼奥的时候，JS还是喊过弗朗西斯咬起了耳朵。  
“留台机子，对准东尼的脸部特写拍表情。能做到吗？”  
“放心吧交给我，兜里揣着远程操纵器呢。”  
“嗯，你办事我放心。别被发现了。”  
“还用你说？”  
在只剩下两人的片场里只有一台机器还在悄悄的运行着，闪着微弱的工作指示灯。但东尼躺在床上早已根本无暇顾及周遭的环境了。虽然曾经也有过几个女友，但是从没有一个能做到像Sergio这样的技巧。Sergio握住东尼的茎身底部轻轻上下撸动，舌头绕着龟头舔舐着，时不时掠过铃口，然后又深深的含住。几次深入浅出之后，又放了出来亲吻吮吸着早已因为快感而硬挺的茎柱，从头冠到睾丸都底部都细腻的照顾着。  
Sergio见东尼的性器已经比刚才还要硬，便试探着往后穴里伸进了手指。大概是因为前面太爽，东尼这次并没有强烈的反抗只是轻哼着微微颤了一下。他将两根手指进去后四处按压扩张同时，也不忘继续舔弄吞吐着东尼的阴茎，观察着东尼的情况。  
安东尼奥似乎已经箭在弦上，忘情的感受着Sergio的动作。他在这从没体验过的攻势之下难耐不已，头向后仰到最大幅度，表情痛苦却又享受，双手抓紧床单，随着Sergio的动作本能地配合扭动着。他全身都因为情动而泛红，映衬在小麦色的肌肤上更加煽情，偶尔发出几声甜腻的鼻音。Sergio差点忍不住想要抄家伙插进去了，但理智还在，于是他停了下来扶起安东尼奥：“先到这里可以吗？差不多让他们进来继续拍吧。”  
东尼睁开眼睛泪眼蒙蒙的看着他，然后点了点头。  
“……嗯。”

Sergio坐在床边轻声安慰着床上仍然稍显紧张的安东尼奥。  
“一会儿拍的时候，你保持刚才的状态就好，放松自己不要勉强自己做任何事，一切交给我，你只要配合我就好。”  
一切准备就绪，众人又回到片场开始拍摄。JS和弗朗西斯偷偷查看了一下刚刚的偷拍成果，相视笑了一下，示意拍摄开始。  
考虑到毕竟安东尼奥是第一次，JS还是把一开始体位安排成最普通传教士体式。因为刚才已经做过一点扩张，Sergio这次便握着自己的从口交时就硬得发痛的性器直接插了进去。  
“放松……别咬嘴……放松……你做得很好。”  
Sergio扶着自己尺寸不小的男根慢慢进入，看见东尼紧咬着下唇，便伸出手轻抚上对方的嘴唇安慰着。他知道东尼依旧不好受，他自己也进入得比较艰难。东尼疼的眼泪也从紧闭的眼角渗了出来，Sergio担心他会软掉便又握住东尼的尚且还硬挺着的性器抚慰起来。  
“没事，疼的话就抓紧我。或者咬我也行。弄痛我也没关系我不怕痛。”他俯下身去凑近懂你的耳边轻声道，“小腹靠近我一点，让你的下体碰到我肚子摩擦。不要怕，慢慢来，对……对……很棒，你能做到的，就是这样。”  
慢慢进入这从未开发过的菊穴其实已经让Sergio爽到想骂娘。虽然过程比较困难，但那紧致的包裹感简直让人欲罢不能恨不得一下冲进去狠操。安东尼奥体质一直挺好，从小也很少生病，但他不知道的是自己有着一个怎样完美的屁股。Sergio抬起挺翘圆润的屁股，手指掐住臀肉，紧实弹性的手感让Sergio根本不想放手来回揉捏。妈的这妖精的屁眼儿也太他么赞了。Sergio忍耐着一插到底的冲动还是在心里骂了出来。  
东尼遂着Sergio的话稍微有些吃力地放松着自己，而括约肌却自然地随着Sergio的动作吞纳着。终于好不容易进去了一半，东尼疼得抱紧了Sergio只会摇头了，呜呜的嗔唤声显得非常不平稳。Sergio有些心疼，但知道如果不狠心一点越慢会越痛，于是又开口道。  
“深呼吸，别喘，深呼吸——手抓紧我的胳膊，没事别撒手，再深呼吸——”  
趁东尼平复了呼吸后的一个深吸气，侧头亲着他的前额和头发，然后狠狠地向深处一顶。  
“啊——！”  
东尼猝不及防的吃痛惨叫一声，整个身子弓了起来。Sergio有些不忍的伸手抹干东尼脸上挂着的泪痕。他直起身说：“不错嘛全都吃进去了。不睁眼看看嘛小妖精？哈哈哈。”  
本来只是台词，但安东尼奥竟真的睁开了眼看着他。这让Sergio完全没有料到，甚至有点惊喜。他等东尼似乎熬过了那一阵剧痛后便缓缓的进攻起来，用频率相同的速度如安慰一般慢慢浅进浅出，让他习惯。  
“相信我，我会让你快乐起来的，放松，把自己交给我。”  
他一边低声说一边持续着动作，手也覆上东尼的阴茎上下撸动着。见东尼似乎已经能适应这样的律动并且因为前面的刺激开始有反应，便把他翻过身让他侧躺，抬起他的一条腿开始稍微用力的抽插。  
Sergio感受着这个处女洞的包裹紧密细致到每一个间隙，不管怎么活动触感都是那么美妙到不可思议。他看了一会儿已经湿透、动作淫秽的交合处，仰起头舔了舔嘴唇，有意的往靠近前列腺的位置顶着。不一会儿东尼的喘息声变得安逸起来，表情也舒展开来，脸颊重新染上一片潮红，连前胸的诱人突起也兀自地挺立起来。Sergio知道自己找对了位置，看着这样开始享受起来的东尼，终于再也忍不住的退了出去又重重地深入，大力抽插起来，手上的动作也加快了，还细腻的爱抚着最为敏感的前端。一波又一波的快感侵占了安东尼奥身体的所有感官，他侧躺在床上被顶得一晃一晃，抓扯着床单轻哼起来。  
Sergio持续抽插了一阵，突然退了出去，手也放开了东尼的完全兴奋起来的性器。失去愉悦的安东尼奥疑惑地侧头看看怎么回事就被一把抱了起来背对着Sergio，却正对着一台摄像机。还没来得及感到羞耻，Sergio就抬起东尼的臀部将他的大腿毫无保留地打开，东尼虽然觉得太耻但已经使不上力气，只能任由Sergio摆布。Sergio扶着安东尼奥缓缓的坐下，感受着他的硬物再次被东尼温暖的小穴所包裹。由于体位的关系，这次进入得比刚才的更深，当顶到最深处，整个性器终于充满在东尼体内的时候，安东尼奥终于忍不住地从喉咙深处发出了一声满足又溺人的娇喘。  
“嗯啊……”  
还拖着长长的鼻音轻吟着。  
在场的人全都愣住了。连Sergio都愣着动作停顿了一下才又开始动作。  
“嗯、唔……嗯、啊……啊……、”  
JS激动的拍打着弗朗西斯的肩膀让他快拍，指挥着收音师再靠近距离。弗朗西斯戴着耳机眼睛都不眨一下地看着屏幕。  
东尼整个人都和之前不一样了。Sergio更加快速地抽插着，时而握住东尼的阴茎撸动，每次都摩擦过他前后各自的兴奋点。东尼也完全进入了状态，眉头舒展开来，毫无顾忌的呻吟声从轻启的唇齿间倾泻而出，分明是享受着的样子。正对的那台机器拉近了距离，东尼的阴茎早已湿湿的流出前液，泛着水光。由于无套，交合处也黏腻地被性器进出着，画面淫靡得不成样子。  
纵然是发掘者的亚瑟也被这场面吃惊不小，他知道这个人有天赋却没有想到竟然这么有天赋仿佛生来就是为此。而他一旁的桑托斯却眼神复杂的静静看着不知在思考着什么。和他一样面无表情的还有霍兰德，他如同往常一样淡然，但看向安东尼奥的眼神里却多了一层微妙的情感在流转。  
“啊……哼嗯…、啊…唔嗯……”  
东尼仰起头将身子靠在Sergio的身上，仿佛开启了淫荡的开关，止不住的浪叫着。听着东尼淫乱的呻吟，Sergio低头轻轻啃咬着安东尼奥的颈肩，自己也有一点忍不住地用鼻音低吟出声，插在对方菊穴中的生殖器也更加蓬勃兴奋地用力向上顶。他甚至能感受到自己手中的硬物充血的脉动，觉得东尼似乎是要射了，却又故意放开，然后将东尼的腿开得更大，狠狠的向东尼敏感的地方专攻着。  
“嗯、……哈…唔嗯……”  
东尼难耐的想去抚摸自己，却被Sergio阻止，只能感受体内被不断的攻击着。他被顶得上下起伏大口喘气，挺直的阴茎也随着动作晃荡。Sergio每次都刚好戳中体内最敏感的地方然后大力深入，饱满的充斥着自己，快感一波一波席卷而来。他已经放弃了思考，完全沦陷在即将冲顶的愉悦之中。当Sergio又一次完全退出再用力挺进到最深处的时候，安东尼奥终于崩断了最后一丝理智。  
“嗯、啊——”  
被直接插射出来的同时，安东尼奥的后穴本能的收缩，将Sergio又夹紧了几分。Sergio一阵痉挛，也全数射在了东尼的体内。东尼感受着体内微妙的触觉，竟觉得有几分奇妙，但高潮的余韵让他依旧有点失神。  
射完后，Sergio将东尼平趴着放倒在床上然后抽了出来，股股白浊跟着从后穴流了出来淫靡不堪。当龟头拔出的时候，穴口仿佛挽留地缩了一下，东尼竟然也甜腻的轻哼出一声。Sergio强忍着想再插进去的欲望别过头走出画外，只传来一声画外音。  
“还真挺刺激的。”

经历了一次从没有体验过的性事，累坏的安东尼奥依旧赤条条的趴在凌乱不堪的床上。他孤零零地趴在那里精神恍惚，虚着眼睛看着大家各自忙着手里的工作没人理睬他忽然有点想笑，却并没有注意到披上毯子的Sergio回头神情复杂的看了自己一眼才离开。在他彻底失去意识昏睡过去之前，他只看到一双映着光芒的眼睛向自己靠近。  
是救世主的光芒。  
他终于安心地闭上了双眼，在意识游离的最后一刻他想。  
神来救他了。


End file.
